


Communication is Key

by TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Sam, Bottom Sam, Dean Does Not Understand, Lonely Sam, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is Sixteen Years Old, Teen Sam, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha/pseuds/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had finally convinced John he could provide for Sam while he finished out high school. The boys had gone off to live together as a couple far from their dad's eyes. Everything was supposed to be perfect, but lack of communication leads to resentment and bitterness. Was it all a big mistake, or will the boys be able to patch things up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication is Key

Dean sat on the couch facing the front door. He took deep breaths and sat with his head in his hands. Sam should be home any minute from school, and this discussion was something that couldn't wait. Dean even left his job at the local shop early. When he heard the familiar stomp of shoes up the steps to the shitty little trailer they'd been renting this month, he recognized two pairs of feet. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. Biting his lip to try to control his anger. He could here Sam's laugh from the otherside of the door as the knob jiggled. It was a laugh that broke Dean's heart. Sam never laughs at his jokes anymore; rarely even speaks to him.

The door swung open and Dean stood with his arms crossed. Sam came stumbling in with another boy attached to his neck. Sam gasped and shoved the boy away when he locked eyes with Dean. "What, Sammy?" The boy panted. His lips red and swollen. Lately, Sam always got pissy when Dean called him Sammy. He always claimed Dean treated him like he was 6 instead of 16. So, Dean began calling him Sam. Just Sam. Sam looked to the ground ashamed that he'd been caught. 

"I think it'd be best if you left, Rudy." Sam whispered. His eyes not leaving the ground. Rudy furrowed his eyebrows and then glanced over and noticed Dean. "Oh...I-I'll see ya...tomorrow?" Rudy mumbled. He went in to peck Sam's cheek, but Sam turned his head and smashed their lips together. They shared a deep passionate kiss. Dean felt so betrayed as he watched. Sam let out a tiny moan, and Dean couldn't take it. 

"I think it'd be best if you left too, Sam...and didn't come back." Dean spat angrily. His hands balled in fists. 

"Seriously?" Sam asked with eyes wide and glossy. The older Winchester nodded and gestured for him to get out. "De, you can't be serious?" Sam asked like it was the only thing keeping him together. Honestly, it probably was. Rudy wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders. 

"Let's go back to my house. My mom can bring you home later once he's calmed down." He whispered in close to Sam. Sam nodded with tears running down his face and bolted out of the house. Rudy turned and faced Dean. "Ya know, he can't help it if he's gay. If you were actually his brother, you wouldn't care who he loved!" He shouted at Dean. Laughter bellowed out of Dean's chest so loud. 

"Sam is not gay. He's bisexual, but I don't give a shit what gender he's into. Don't you EVER act like you know a single thing about me or Sam." Dean slammed the door shut. He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled tightly. Dean was showing so much anger, but it was all to hide how hurt he was. He had been bitten, scratched, cut, punched, kicked, and shot at, yet none of that hurt as much as the sight of Sam with another boy. 

He kicked the coffee table over and threw the glass on the counter. It shattered loudly against the wall and he didn't even flinch. He screamed as he kicked open the door to the bathroom. He turned on the cold faucet and began to wet his face. Looking into the mirror he didn't like what he saw. It was his fault Sam pushed him away. He was so stupid to believe they could be a normal couple now. 

Absolutely disgusted with his reflection he clenched his fist and shattered the mirror into pieces. Blood ran down his arm as the glass cut open his knuckles. Adrenaline began to course through his body. Dean just felt numb. He stripped off his clothes and turned the shower on. Sitting under the blisteringly hot water until it turned icy cold, Dean cried.

\--------------

"Thank you, ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow Rudy." Sam pecked his cheek before getting out of the car and walking up to the door. He stood for a minute bracing himself for whatever hurtful words Dean might say. Eyes closed, imaging how this scene would play out, Sam knew he would deserve whatever happened next. If he would've just told Dean how he was feeling, maybe they could've fixed it. 

Unlocking the door he stepped in cautiously. The house was surprisingly clean and everything was in order. Sam heard voices coming from the bedroom. He pressed his ear against the door but all he could make out was Dean's voice mumbling a few incoherent words. Dean stopped talking and his footsteps came towards the door. 

Sam hurried to the bathroom and quietly shut the door. He turned and rested against the sink. Then he noticed the mirror smashed. He gasped at the thought of Dean hurting himself and sat on the edge of the bathtub. Without paying attention he knocked over a bottle of shampoo. Dean had been in the kitchen when he heard the noises. He hurried to the bathroom and whipped open the door. Both boys just starred at each other. Sam looked Dean up and down for cuts but only noticed his right hand was bandaged. 

"I just came to get my things. Then I'll be gone." Sam lied. He stood and awkwardly played with his fingers as he waited for Dean to move. Dean stayed still. 

"I don't want you to go. I was just angry. We need to talk, and neither of us are moving until we do." Dean shut and locked the door. He leaned against it with his arms crossed. Sam sat on the lid of the toilet seat and looked at Dean expectantly. 

"Well...go on." Sam shrugged. Dean rolled his eyes. 

"From now on, I think you should go live with dad again." Sam opened his mouth to yell in protest, but Dean cut him off. "Obviously, I-I crossed a line with you. I sh-shouldn't have ever touched you. It's wrong a-and I-I'm sorry." Dean struggled to say the words he knew he had to. He didn't feel sorry, and he was beyond thinking it was wrong, but Sam still felt that way. Dean would lie and sacrifice his happiness for Sam's. 

"Y-you didn't do anything wrong, De. I-I just hate that you're embarrassed of me. We're nowhere near dad, yet you still act like he's in the next room over." Sam scoffed. Dean's eyebrows furrowed. 

"What are you talking about?" The older boy questioned. Sam bit his lips and looked at his hands. 

"You act like I'm your little brother. I'm 16, Dean, and I thought we both established that we were going to be an actual couple. You treat me like your dirty little secret and I hate it!" Sam stood up angrily. 

"Sam...I didn't realize...I didn't mean to do that to you." Dean scratched the back of his neck. Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up. That's bullshit. You don't fucking care at all." Sam pointed his finger accusingly. Dean took big angry strides towards Sam. 

"I don't care about you!?" He yelled. There was only a few inches between them. "I could've gone anywhere! I could've done anything! But I stayed here for you!"  Dean turned and slammed his right fist into the wall. Sam was visibly shaking and Dean noticed. He took deep breaths before turning back around. "You're all I care about, Sammy." He smoothed his fingers along his eyebrows. Sam had hot angry tears streaming down his face. 

"You don't act like it." Sam headed towards the bathroom door. Before he could reach it Dean got in between him and the door. 

"I'm trying, I really am." Dean could feel tears building. Sam put his hands on Dean's chest. 

"Oh ya! Then why can't we have sex? Why can't we kiss anywhere other than the bedroom? Why can't we even hold hands in public? Why can't you just say you love me?!" Sam had his fingers balled into Dean's shirt and he was hitting his chest. Dean wrapped his fingers around Sam's wrist, but didn't move to stop him from hitting him. Dean knew he deserved it. 

"Sammy...I just want what's best for you. I wanted to make sure you're ready for something like that. I-I couldn't handle it if we had sex and you regretted it. I would hate myself." Dean moved his hands up and down Sam's arms. "I want it to be perfect for you. Your first time should be perfect."

"It'll be perfect because it'll be with you, Dean. You know me better than anyone and I trust you more than anyone else." Sam spread his fingers out along Dean's chest. Soft fingertips began to massage the areas they had been previously punching. His whole chest began to fill with warmth. 

"You don't know that, Sam. Anything could happen and maybe a week from now you'll be wishing it was with someone else." Dean shut his eyes and softly tilted his head back against the door. Sam began to rub Dean's nipples through his shirt. It was something he knew Dean loved, but would never admit. 

"I know what I want, Dean." Sam moved his body in closer to Dean's. "I wanna be yours."  Dean didn't move to stop him as Sam moved their hands so their chests could press together firmly. "I want to be yours, De." The younger boy's hand crept in between the older's legs. Sam's hand just stayed there; not moving or applying any pressure. He wanted something from Dean. 

Long fingers threaded through Sam's long hair; stopping to pull softly every once in a while. Sam moaned low in his chest, because he loved the feeling. Dean took in a shaky breath that Sam could feel in his chest. "Say it". Sam dipped his head down and licked a long strip along Dean's neck up to his ear. Dean shivered at the touch of Sam's wet cold tongue against his burning skin. He let out a groan and thrust his hips into Sam's hand. Teeth gently scraped at Dean's earlobe and both boys had their eyes twisted shut; focusing only on the feeling. "Say i-"

"You are mine." Dean breathed heavily before smashing their lips together. He pulled back and rolled so Sam was pinned against the door. Shirts were taken off. Lips were bitten, sucked, licked, and kissed feverishly. Sweaty foreheads pressed together as lungs gasped for air. "I love you, Samuel Winchester." 

"I know, and I'm glad you finally do too." Sam panted high pitched and whiny. He was  hormonal and needy, and fuck, Dean definitely knew it. Lips reconnected in a mess of tongue and heat. Big strong hands traveled down Sam's back to his ass. He grabbed it and kneaded it in his hands. Sam let out a groan of pleasure. Hands moved down to the back of his knees. Suddenly, he was swept off of his feet and his legs were wrapping around Dean's waste. Their hard bulges rubbed together, and Sam whimpered at the friction. Dean carried him down the hall to their bedroom. He laid him down and hovered above him. "Are you sure about this?" Dean breathed. The Samulet dangled down in front of Sam's face. 

"Yes, Dean. Are you?" Sam panted. His face was scrunched up in need. As Dean scanned over Sam's awkwardly lanky, yet beautiful, body he grinned. 

"Are you done with other people?" Dean raised an eyebrow. Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. 

"You're the only one who means anything to me. I promise." Sam wrapped his fingers around the Samulet and pulled his face slowly to his. They kissed slowly and passionately. "I'm yours if you'll have me." Sam whispered against his lips. 

"Oh baby, I already do."


End file.
